This invention relates to a liquid transfer device and more particularly but not exclusively to the transfer of a liquid such as water from a supply source or a liquid reservoir to a desired place for receiving the liquid.
The present invention will be hereinafter described for convenience only, solely in respect of the transfer of water in agricultural and domestic applications for watering of trees and other plants, being the preferred application of the invention, but it is to be understood that other liquids could be similarly transferred where required and as appropriate.
Generally, the application of water in the feeding of trees and plants has been done in the past through mechanical means such as pumps, sprays and the like and by trickle feed apparatus including conduits with small outlets, orifices or valves. Such previous arrangements have involved substantial costs and generally inefficient water flow due to contamination or solids in the water blocking or adversely affecting the water channels or outlets. Trickle feed systems, if not pump assisted, generally also require an appropriate head of water for effective operation.
It is thus an object of a particular embodiment of the invention to provide a water transfer tube which is able to transfer water from a supply source or reservoir to wherever required and to be able to do this regardless of the level of the reservoir relative to the transfer area and without priming if the reservoir runs dry and is then re-filled.
It is an object of another particular embodiment of the invention to provide a water reservoir adapted for placement about trees or shrubs which together with the water transfer tube of the present invention enable a controlled and automatic watering of the tree or shrub.